It should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Electric-drive vehicles offer a solution for reducing the impact of fossil-fuel engines on the environment and transforming automotive mobility into a sustainable mode of transportation. Energy-storage systems are essential for electric-drive vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles, plug-in hybrid electric vehicles, and all-electric vehicles. Since energy-storage systems have high energy densities, energy-storage systems should be electrically coupled to other vehicles systems selectively.